Together We Stand
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: New mutants come to the school and everyone has different opinions on them. Weird, crazy, stupid, insane? That's some of them, the deeper thoughts stay unsaid. Rated T for language and character death. (Angel as in Warren or Archangel) [Discontinued/ in process of "remodelling"]
1. Chapter 1

_**I felt like doing this so bad so here you go. Enjoy!**_

She sat alone at the edge of the fountain. Her fingers danced across the surface of the water as if it was glass that she was gently drumming on. Warren watched from a distance. 'I know you're there.' Her voice echoed in his head. 'You don't have to be afraid to come closer.'

She turned and smiled at him. His wings were stretched out behind him and he folded them against his back. "We've never heard your real voice, none of us." He gestured towards the mansion.

She shrugged. 'Maybe I can't speak or I'm afraid to.' He gently brushed her white hair out of her face.

"Just once?" Warren sat beside her, careful not to dip his wings in the water.

'Maybe.' She smiled.

"Do you have a name?"

'Ive been here for two days now and everyone's so nice.' Her face became calm and thoughtful. 'My name is Katarina Moren.'

'A code name?' Warren thought hoping she could here him alright. She winced slightly as if he had yelled.

'How about I choose once I've discovered all of my abilities?' She sighed and a spiralling design of frost grew around her feet.

"That sounds, er... I guess it would be sounds, fair." His expression twisted in confusion for a few seconds.

"It's late Kid. Shouldn't you be in your room?" Logan smirked as he walked over to stand in front if them.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and when I looked out my window I saw Katarina sitting here by herself. She was telling me how much she liked it here." Warren said as he stood.

"Impossible. She doesn't speak, not even Marie could get her to crack." Logan crossed his arms as he stood her up. "Back to bed Kiddo."

Katarina shook his hand away softly. 'I don't believe I'm a little kid.' She frowned.

"Woah, you're a telepath?" Logan stopped in his tracks and looked at her squarely.

'Um, yeah?' She raised an eyebrow. 'That's not all though.' She spread her feet a few inches apart and raised her hands above her head. Her left side was quickly engulfed in flames as her right side was slowly covered in ice.

"Wha-" Logan cut himself off as a glowing flame-ice mixture formed above her head. Her image flickered and she threw her arms down quickly. Her breath came in ragged pants as she smiled softly. "That was-"

"What was that?" Warren asked, eyes wide.

Katarina shrugged. 'I was wandering if it would work.' She grinned softly.

"Wandering?" Warren yelled. "So you didn't know if it would work or not?"

'Sorry.' She shifted slightly. 'I'll see you in the morning.' She bowed slightly and flickered before disappearing.

"What was that?" Logan grumbled. "What the fuck was that?" He raised his voice slightly.

"Like I'd know." Warren murmured.

"I need a beer." Logan stumbled off inside.

"Yeah, sounds cool. I'm just going to go to bed." Warren blinked as he followed Logan inside.

-.-.-.-

Bobby woke up early with an unsettled feeling. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. Nothing seemed wrong, everything was in place. He stood up and went to go to the kitchen, pausing in his steps when he almost stepped on a girl.

"Hey?" He crouched and shook her shoulder.

She murmured something groggily and stared up at him. Her left eye was a piercing blue and her right was a soft green. "Hmm?" She rubbed her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." She sat up, her shoulder length midnight coloured hair falling in her eyes slightly. "You are?"

"Bobby. You?"

"Astrik. Call me Starfire."

"Starfire?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah, you know? You're Iceman. I'm Starfire."

"I never told you who I was." Bobby frowned as they stood.

"I can sense powers." She shrugged and brushed the wrinkles out of her bright blue shirt.

"I still never told you what I'm called."

"Don't have to." She shrugged and flicked her wrist. In a flurry of flames she was wearing something else.

Bobby blinked. "Well I'm going to go get breakfast." He pointed in the direction of the kitchen and she nodded. He edged away slowly until he was speed walking in the direction of the kitchen. He looked back and she was still standing there, examining his door but still there.

He stepped into the kitchen and sighed. "Is there anything good in here?" Astrik asked from the fridge.

"How did- but you were-" Bobby stuttered fragments of sentences and words.

"You have your ticks I have mine." She shrugged and seemed to melt into a puddle, reappearing in a solid form right beside him.

He blinked. "There's cereal in the pantry and the bowls are there." He pointed to a cabinet. "Utensils are in this drawer." He grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer and took a spoon.

A white haired girl wandered in through the door and got a glass of water. She was rubbing her temples slowly. "Kitten!" Astrik's eyes lit up and she ran over to the other girl. "How was your night?"

Bobby blinked curiously. "Who's this?"

"Really? I'm sure you scare the sh- oh, yeah sorry. I'm sure you scared him real bad."

"How are you-?" Bobby questioned.

'Telepath.' A voice said in his head.

"Yikes! That's scary, just don't read my mind." He shifted uncomfortably.

'Wouldn't think of it unless I was asked.' She smiled. 'Im Katarina.'

"Katherine?"

"Katarina, dip-shit." Astrik scowled. Katarina glared slightly at Astrik. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry!"

Bobby blinked again. "Can she not speak?"

Astrik looked uncomfortable with his question. She shrugged. "I've never heard her speak." She admitted.

Katarina smiled sheepishly. Bobby was thoroughly confused now. "Why not?"

Katarina took a long sip of her water streaming random bits of thought to Bobby. It sounded more like a tune for a song than words. 'I could never tell you.' Was her final answer.

"Did something bad happen?" Bobby asked softly. Katarina jumped.

'I, um, kinda.' She sounded unsure in his mind. Astrik was fumbling through her pockets for something.

"Shush Kitty." Astrik mumbled distractedly before pulling an iPod out of her pocket. "It was in my other jeans." She stuck her tongue out slightly.

"What are you-"

"Shut up." Astrik wandered out of the room as she plugged in her earbuds.

'She thinks music is life.' Katarina chuckled slightly, the first sound Bobby heard from her. It was light and lively, and seemed to fill the air if Bobby would admit. He hated that he wanted to hear her chuckle again.

He smiled. "I get that. For me it's skating."

The ground around her grew slick as ice formed on the floor. 'Race down the hall?' She smirked mischievously.

"I don't have skates." Bobby protested as Katarina sat in a chair and put her ankle on her knee. She tapped her shoe and ice blades formed.

'Really?' The snapped and he floated up into the air, ice blades formed on his shoes.

"Woah!" Bobby cried out as he regained his balance.

She chuckled softly with a hint of mischief. 'Sorry.' She started skating down the halls.

"No fair!" Bobby followed suit and quickly caught up with her. He didn't notice that the trail of ice disappeared as he crossed over it.

'Slow poke.' Katarina teased. A glint of excitement flickered in her eyes.

"Show off!" Bobby cried as she did a front flip and a three-sixty spin in the air before balancing on one skate.

'Not at all.' She laughed with delight as she zipped through the halls. She came skidding to a halt back in the kitchen and Bobby appeared at her side moments after. 'Thank you for that.'

"No, thank you." He smiled and the blades on his shoes melted away.

'I must be going now.' Katarina bowed before disappearing.

Bobby watched as she walked away, the thrill of the morning skating race still fresh on his mind. "Who was that?" Marie asked from behind him.

"The best skater ever." Bobby smiled as he described the whole race. "Then she did this crazy move by jumping up and doing some crazy three-sixty front flip."

Marie blinked. "What?"

"Exactly!" Bobby smiled.

Logan came in next followed closely by Warren whom he was arguing with. "What she did should be physically impossible." Warren was saying angrily.

"She's a mutant, anything is possible."

"I'm right here." Astrik purred as she appeared beside the two causing them to jump.

"Fuck!" Logan cried out.

"Don't do that!" Warren yelped.

"Aww, you're no fun." She giggled before disappearing.

"What the hell. How is it that it's always the strangest ones that find me." Logan grumbled.

"Hey!" Marie scowled.

"Not you." He sounded apologetic though he looked distracted. "First it was that telepath and now this one? I need a beer." He took a root beer from the pantry and popped the top off.

"I can't help but get the feeling that the two of them aren't close to the end of it but the beginning." Warren said slowly.

"Shit." Logan rubbed his jaw with one hand. "I'm going to go lie down."

"Yeah, you do that."

-.-.-.-

"Nicholas reporting for duty, sir." A tall dark haired boy smiled to Scott.

"Yeah... alright." Scott raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "So what's your ability?"

"I can do this." He sprouted two other arms and two 'devil' tails. His ears shifted into points and his face became bat-like.

"Damn." Scott swallowed hard.

"Is everything alright?" His voice sounded like six people saying the same thing at once into a microphone as they argued silently over who was the main speaker.

"Yeah, er, can you...?"

"Yeah." Nicholas took a deep breath and he returned to his normal form, his black leather belt redoing itself.

"That was intense." Scott sighed. He dismissed Nicholas but he insisted on hanging around him like a puppy to its master.

"I can do other forms too." He smiled and shifted into some bee-hybrid. Then he took on another form. He had four human arms, four dragonfly wings, the head of a dog, the two 'devil' tails, and two bare feet. "I think this is my favourite form." The voices said.

"Yeah. Just, don't." Scott frowned.

"Why?" Nicholas asked as he returned to normal. "Is it the voice? I'm still working on it."

"Yes, it's the voice." Scott said.

"Oh." Nicholas wore a blank expression.

"Nicky!" A girl cried out from above before she dropped down in front of them. She hugged Nicholas. "I'm so glad I found you!" She smiled.

"Hey Birdie." He brushed her hair out of her face. "How's Em?"

"He's still sick, he threw up acid earlier..." She scrunched up her nose. "Then he burped fire and collapsed in bed. He was saying your name in his sleep so I took it upon myself to find you."

"Lead me?"

"Not a chance." She held him under his armpits. Golden-blue wings flickered before steadily flapping, pulling them into the air.

"What is going on?" Scott mumbled to himself.

"Screw off." Birdie murmured before flying around the house with Nicholas. She ducked through an open window and dropped him on the ground. "Your problem now." She tapped his shoulder before shrinking and flying onto the doorframe.

"Thanks." Nicholas sighed before turning to the dark skinned boy laying on the bed.

"Nick..." His face scrunched in pain as he rolled over on his side.

"Shh, it's alright Emmet, I'm here." He gently brushed the other boy's cheek.

Emmet opened his eyes slowly and smiled bringing one hand to rest on Nicholas's. "I'm sorry." He coughed as quietly as he could.

"Don't be Em, this isn't your fault." Nicholas said as he rubbed the other boy's cheek. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't. Nick I can't keep fighting it." Emmet whispered.

"Don't speak like that, man! Don't do it!" Nicholas protested stubbornly.

"I'm sorry." Emmet closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Emmet!" Nicholas yelled as the other boy started shimmering. "Don't do it! Don't go to the big bug light!" He tried to shake the other awake as tears streamed down his face. "Don't do this to me Emmet, don't do this." It was already too late. Emmet was gone and they wouldn't be able to bury him.

"I'm so sorry!" Birdie whispered in his ear as she perched on his shoulder. Tiny tears flowed down her face. "It was the acid, his own acid, that did this."

"This always happens. My brother died in a car accident, my mom and dad in the fire that took my house, my grandma took a bullet for me. I can't take it Liz."

"I know big guy. I know." She sighed. "Life is cruel like that."

"I can't take it." He growled.

"Nicky, you aren't planning... anything stupid are you?" She asked as she gently put a hand on his cheek.

"I can't take it."

-.-.-.-

Katarina sat at the fountain again watching the water flow steadily. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Warren asked as he came to sit beside her.

'Yeah.' She smiled.

'Like you.' He thought as a small smile tugged at his lips. "Would you like to see something else that's beautiful?"

Katarina was blushing slightly, more likely than not having read his thought. 'Alright.' She stood allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"You ready?" He smiled as she nodded. "Here goes." He flew into the air above the school.

Katarina looked over the school and the sunset with her mouth open slightly. 'Its amazing!' She laughed.

"Told you." Warren smiled softly as he flew around for a bit more. He landed by the fountain again.

'Thank you.' Katarina smiled. 'I shall give something in return.' She sat down and he sat beside her. 'I don't speak because of something my mom said. She said that she wished she had never spoken to anyone but my dad and it kinda stuck.' She shrugged.

"That's sweet but that's no reason to hide your voice. I'm sure it's a- I'm sure it's beautiful." He folded his wings.

'Can I tell you a story?' When Warren nodded she smiled. 'A girl and a boy were talking. The boy asked the girl if she had a boyfriend and she said no. He asked her why not and she told him she wasn't allowed to. She then asked him if he had a girlfriend and he said no. She was curious so he asked when not and he told her that it was because she couldn't have a boyfriend.'

"Where are you going with this?"

'The girl was happy with his answer and she hugged him. Later when she could have a boyfriend she went back to him and he had lost his memory. She was sad and lonely and she cut her tongue out.' Katarina sighed.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Warren asked slowly.

'No. This girl was my friend. I was angry at the boy so I used my powers.' Se shivered as a sudden cold breeze blew past them. 'I hadn't meant to hurt him.'

"It's alright." Warren wrapped her in a warm hug. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Why did you wince the other day when I thought my question?"

'Your voice was loud. Sometimes a voice is loud and sometimes it's so quiet it can barely be understood. It's hard to get a person who has the right mind.' She shrugged.

"Oh." He leaned back slightly. Katarina stayed close to him, leaning against his chest. "Hey."

No reply.

"Katarina?" Her breathing was steady and he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. He sighed. "You fell asleep."

He picked her up gently and carried her back inside. "I have no clue where your room is." He grumbled. She wrapped her arms around his neck softly an murmured something to quiet to hear.

'Don't want to go to my room.' Her voice said in his mind.

"That's absurd, you have to." He said as slight shock crossed his face.

'No.' She gently touched his feathers and he shivered slightly.

"Alright! You shouldn't be doing this you know." He murmured as he walked to his room.

She hummed slightly. 'Doing what?'

He huffed as he threw her on the bed. "Stay there, I'm going to go take a shower and get changed."

'Don't leave.' She whimpered as she grabbed his wrist.

Warren looked torn. "A-alright." He sighed as he laid down beside her. He allowed her to curl against him. "How old are you?" He asked cautiously.

'Nineteen. Two years younger than you.' She pressed his nose against his neck.

Warren gulped slightly as Katarina fell asleep again. Making sure she was asleep he kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful." He allowed himself to drift into a comfortable sleep.

_**I'm excited about this one because this is the first time my characters actually die. Don't worry, Astrik and Katarina are safe. For now. I'm not sure if I mentioned it or not but they're sisters. Katarina and Warren is one of the pairings from this. Review? No? Ok. Peace out! ~Cat. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I understand how much I fail at spelling and grammar. I reread the first chap and I didn't like the way it seemed to jump around from character to character randomly but I guess if it's just one story it's cool. Besides you guys haven't said anything about it so I'm continuing the same way._**

"Nick you can't." Birdie cried as she tugged helplessly at his hair.

"You don't understand." He said miserably. "He's the only one I had left."

"You have me." She cried.

"You're more of a sister. He was more. You'll never understand." He shrugged her away as he stood on top of the building looking out over the courtyard. "If he can't have me no one can." He jumped.

Liz covered her face with her tiny hands and struggled to hold in a scream. She was tired of stupid boys. "You're an idiot!" She cried fluttering away.

Astrik jumped as Nicholas fell to the ground with a loud thump. "What the hell?" She looked up and took an earbud out. "Who's up there? Who threw him down."

"He-he threw himself." A quiet voice said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sadie." She stepped out of the shadows, though it was dark so it didn't matter. Her short ginger hair swayed slightly as she moved.

"What's your power?" Astrik said teasingly but Sadie didn't seem to notice, or care really.

"I'm fast." She said. "Like a cheetah."

"I know. I was just being stupid." Astrik sighed. "The name's Astrik. You will call me Starfire."

"Unless it is your name I will not call you by it." Sadie brushed past her and went inside. The whole mansion seemed to be asleep.

"It's twelve. You're not likely to find anyone."

"I can tell time, thank you." Sadie snapped slightly. "I'm not looking for anyone, just a place to sleep."

"There's no one in my room." Astrik offered.

"Alright, if you don't mind." Sadie folded her hands slightly.

"Not at all. I'm more of a nocturnal creature anyway." Astrik chuckled. "This is my room, make yourself at home." She left the room and went outside. Sitting by the fountain she sighed. "Warren, you'd better do her some good."

"Who you talking to?" Logan asked as he sat beside her.

"The clouds, the stars. An idiot." She smirked.

"Hey!" He crossed his arms. "Look here Kid, you have less authority than I do."

"Look here Bub, I don't give a shit." Astrik said.

"You're riding on the line." He warned her.

"I know, that's what makes the ride a thrill." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing.

Logan blinked. "I need a beer." He headed back inside for a root beer.

**_Yeah so... I dont know anymore. I'm rewriting this so it's just the one character. The first one. I hope you guys are cool with that. I had too many characters and it was overwhelming. Peace! ~Cat._**


End file.
